You're not alone
by moe030601
Summary: : Molly moves to Castanet, to fulfill her dream of becoming a rancher, and along the way she meets a boy: Gill. Gill has an attitude, and is afraid to open up. Molly finds a way to change this, even though he claims he doesn't like her in any way: friends or not. She loves him and he ends up loving her back, but will his horrid past get In between their relationship?


You're not alone.

Summary: Molly moves to Castanet, to fulfill her dream of becoming a rancher, and along the way she meets a boy: Gill. Gill has an attitude, and is afraid to open up. Molly finds a way to change this, even though he claims he doesn't like her in any way: friends or not. She loves him and he ends up loving her back, but will his horrid past get In between their relationship?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon (tragic I know) and I do not own the characters

Gill's POV

I was in town hall that is until my father rudely came in and insisted I go down to the docks to meet the new rancher that had just arrived.

"Gill you have to!" my dad whined like an obnoxious 4-year old

"Father you can't make me now let me go now!" I said, irritated

"Gill! I swear on your mother's grave that if you disrespect me one more time…" father trailed off.

'_Crap! Now I'm just going to get another beating when I get home' _I thought.

I'm truly in for it now, and yes my father beats me, he has ever since mother died. He has always blamed me for her death, and said that I'm a disgrace to the family blood. So he thinks I'm just some cancer omen that brings his worst to the most undeserving. My mother died when I was 5, and that was 11 years ago, but my dad just won't let me forget it, he wants me to suffer because she did, to be tortured by painful throbs like I do very time he beats me, to cough up blood the way she sometimes did because I'm a demon to him. People at this island wonder why I am so UN-social and bitter, heck if they knew, they'd know.

My dad pushed me to the docks (literally pushed) and everyone in town seemed to be waiting for the new girl. '_I don't know why it's such a big deal to everyone, so a new ranch opens; one tiny farm girl with an estimated IQ of 120 is surely going to save us.' _I thought.

Around 20 minutes later the boat came in, and off came a girl with beautiful shoulder length brown hair and the brightest smile on a person EVER.

"Welcome! I'm Mayor Hamilton, and you must be Molly!" my father walked up to the girl and shook her hand.

"Hello." She said in a soft tone and bowed.

"Well, since I'm mayor, I have very important things to get done, but I'm sure my son Gill will show you around, and to your house." My dad said.

The girl, no wait, correction: Molly walked shyly forward. She was pulling a bag of luggage that was fairly small, even for a farm girl.

"So, um…..I guess I'll show you around?" I asked

Molly giggled and said, "I guess you shall." _'She seems nice enough.'_ I thought

After I showed her to all the shops, I was leading her to her brand new, well new to her house, when she asked me a question.

"Gill, how come when you showed me around, you didn't talk to anyone, and nobody talked to you?" she had asked.

The question had caught me off guard but I answered anyways, "Because they don't talk to me."

"But why not?" she asked yet another question, this is getting annoying

"Because they aren't my friends!" I snapped

She looked hurt, but dared to say more by saying, "But certainly you must have some friends! Everybody has friends!" _'well thanks for making me feel ten times worse'_ I thought sarcastically

"Apparently not everybody, because…" I trailed off and then realized something and said, "Wait, why am I even telling you this and wasting my time? I don't even know you for goddess sakes!"

"Because I'll be your friend." She replied in a whisper, at this point we were on her porch and she unlocked her door, walked inside and said, "Goodnight Gill." Leaving me walking home as red as a fire truck.

Molly's POV

I watched as Gill walked back towards town, his head hanging low, I wonder if I upset him. When I said I'd be his friend, I meant it, I will be his friend, and because he is…well it's hard to explain he just has something about him that intrigues me.

Gill's POV

When I got home, my father was waiting for me, and as soon as I walked in the door, he grabbed me by my shirt and shoved me against the wall, and man it hurt. My father proceeded to get duct tape so no one would hear my cries for help and mercy as he tortured me. The first part of tonight's torture was him taking golf balls and just repeatedly throwing them at me. The second ( and worst ) part of the torture was when he threw me onto a pile of broken glass. The final part of my torture was for him to put out cigarettes against my back. By the time he was done, the tears were flowing like Niagara falls, I ran directly to my room and started to pull the glass out of my skin, wincing whenever I tried, I was battered and bruised and I had a black eye from a golf ball. I'd have to worry about covering the bruises up in the morning, because I peeked out my window and saw the rancher girl whacking away at some rocks. She looked like she was having trouble with her hammer, and it honestly doesn't surprise me the thing weighs 30 lbs, and I'm guessing that's like a third of her weight.

In the morning I put the makeup on my bruises and I went straight towards town hall, I was shocked to see Molly looking a little pissed off, so I went up to her and said, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, other than your father thinks it's perfectly fine to get all up in my business!" she snapped.

"What did he do this time?" I asked her

"He is such a pervert! I was tilling some soil this morning, and he comes up to me and says, 'you really should cover your cleavage more, you don't have big enough boobs to be flaunting yet.' And I sort of kicked him, in the shin and cussed him out and he asked to speak with me so now I'm waiting."

This made me angry, she is just a newcomer and he is messing with her? Now that's just cruel.

"I'm sorry he did that…." I trailed off, wishing I could say more.

"It's ok." She replied, as my dad came out and asked for her, she reluctantly followed.

-45 mins later-

Molly came out of my father's office looking more pissed off than ever, her face was red as a beet.

"No offense or anything Gill, but your father is a asshole!" she whispered angrily

"Oh believe me, I know." I replied.

-1 week later-

Molly's POV

~ Me and Gill really seem to have become good friends in the week since the incident in which the mayor has been forever deemed an asshole. After me and his dad's chat I stayed in town hall because I had nothing better to do, and I just helped out and afterwards he walked me home. The next day I ran into him on my way to church because I wasn't looking where I was going, 'Are you ok?' he had asked as he steadied me, only for me to stammer out, 'I'm f-fine thank you.' The day after that I got my first cow for FREE, I couldn't decide what to name her so I asked Gill and he suggested I name her Milky way, and so I did. I helped him out more over the two days after that and we learned more about each other, from me he learned that I absolutely HATE bugs of any kind, but LOVE snakes and Pumpkin pie. From him I learned that he doesn't like the dark, and that he also loves Pumpkin pie. ~ (A/N: ~= diary entry)

It was thundering outside when all of the sudden the power went out, good thing I was sitting on my bed so I wouldn't trip, anyway, the power seemed to have gone out in the whole city. I was sitting on my bed thinking of just going to sleep when suddenly something dawned on me: Gill hates the dark, now I feel bad for him, '_Gosh Molly, it's almost as if you have a crush on him.'_ I thought, _'Maybe I do, I admit it to all the cells in my mind listening, I HAVE A CRUSH ON GILL!' _

10 minutes have passed and still no power, I was about to go to sleep when I heard a tapping on my door. I got up and shuffled carefully to the door and I opened it, I saw Gill standing there shivering. "Well don't be stupid! Come in!" I yelled over a loud clap of thunder. He came in and took off his raincoat as I lit a candle. "I so hate storms! My dad didn't hear the knock on the door when it really started to pour so I'm pretty much locked out of my own house!" he ranted. I giggled and said, "Well you can stay the night here silly."


End file.
